Et elle, qu'en dirait elle?
by L.Connor
Summary: Une fois la guerre terminée, Harry se rend compte du mal qu'il lui a fait. Est-il trop tard pour se faire pardonner ? Ne prend pas en compte à partir du chapitre 32 'la bataille de Poudlard' des Reliques de la mort.


_Hum.. désolé pour le titre qui est assez nul ^^_

_Une idée de song-fic sans prétention qui m'est venue après être tombé sur une vidéo d'Emma Watson sur YouTube, j'ai eu envi de faire une sorte d'hommage à Hermione, mon personnage préféré avec qui j'ai grandis, tout ça bien sur autour de mon couple favoris^^  
_

_Personnellement je trouve que cette song-fic est beaucoup trop longue pour le thème que je traite dedans, dans le cas ou vous seriez du même avis n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_I was so wrong for so long.. Only tryin' to please myself.._

Cette chanson moldue l'énervait. Et comme par hasard retranscrivait exactement ce qu'il ressentait au moment même. Alors que les autres étaient réunis dehors à profiter du couché de soleil de cette chaude soirée d'été, assis sur le canapé du salon à demi éclairé du terrier, la tête renversé en arrière et le regard rivé sur le plafond, Harry réfléchissait. Sur sa situation. Sur ce qu'il avait pu être aveugle pendant tellement longtemps. Maintenant il payait le prix de son ignorance.

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust.. When I don't really want no one else.._

Comment avait-il pu passer à coté d'une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait causé du mal, aussi facilement ? Et elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ne s'était jamais confiée. Cela ruinerait leur amitié. Et c'était lui le coupable. Elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, il en était sure. Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux. Cette chanson était plus qu'exaspérante.

_So, no I know I should have treated you better.. But me and you were meant to last forever.._

Installer une radio moldue dans le salon, encore une folie du père de Ron. Pour tenter de rendre la vie plus agréable après cette fichue guerre. Pourtant, son meilleur ami semblait s'en réjouir, Ginny passait son temps à l'écouter, Drago râlait de temps en temps mais ne se plaignait pas trop, signe qu'au fond il ne devait pas tellement détester la musique moldue. Pour Harry à ce moment précis c'était une malédiction. Comme si le destin même après deux mois continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Autrement. Cette fois c'était d'ordre plus privé. Des sentiments. D'_elle_. Il ne s'en serait jamais douter. Mais c'était avant.

« - Alors Potter, notre présence t'incommodes à ce point ? Demanda Malfoy en en pénétrant dans la pièce désormais sombre en apercevant le survivant assis sur le canapé des Weasley.

- Pas maintenant Malfoy. S'il te plais. »

Le blond perçut dans la voix de l'ancien griffondor une lassitude assez inhabituelle chez lui. Du peu qu'il connaissait du brun il savait qu'il en fallait tout de même beaucoup pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Avant la guerre aurait été le motif idéal. Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien venir le perturber ? Peut être ce qu'il lui avait dévoilé concernant certaines personnes. Merlin.. et voila qu'il se mettait à faire l'analyse des états d'âmes de Potter maintenant. Les Weasley avaient peut être plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Ou alors était-ce juste la plus jeune qui le mettait dans cet état. Hum.. Sujet à éviter. Il décida donc de se préoccuper à nouveau du légume sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur un des fauteuils à coté de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire en réalité. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Mais le brun s'en chargea à sa place en lui posant une question des plus bizarre.

« - Malfoy.. t'es t-il déjà arrivé de te rendre compte de quelque chose mais qu'il soit trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Je pense en effet connaitre assez bien cette sensation Potter.

L'élu eut un léger rire jaune tout en continuant de fixer le plafond.

- Désolé, depuis que tu vis avec nous j'ai tendance à oublier quel est ton nom de famille.

- Je te retourne le compliment, fit le blond avec sarcasme.

- Pourquoi es-tu là au faite ? Demanda t-il soudainement en posant son regard sur lui.

- Fred veut faire une partie.

- De nuit ?

- La visibilité reste assez bonne.

- Dis lui que je suis pas d'humeur, une autre fois avec plaisir, fit le brun retournant à sa contemplation.

Y aurait-il vraiment d'autres fois ?

- Très bien, mais Molly s'inquiète, elle se demande ou tu es passé.. Parfois je me demande si elle ne te considère pas comme son fils.

- A tiens toi aussi, répondit le sorcier à voix basse. »

Le jeune homme n'en demanda pas plus et se leva pour aller rejoindre les gens à l'extérieur. Harry resta encore quelques instants perdu dans ses amertumes pensées puis se décida finalement à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Histoire que la mère de Ron ne s'en fasse pas trop. Il arriva négligemment devant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, ouverte pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur. Il s'accola à cette dernière. D'ici il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout le jardin du terrier. Il était illuminé par magie à l'aide de quelques bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, conférant ainsi un certain charme aux alentours.

_So let me in .. Give me another chance.. To really be your man.._

Une autre bouffé d'amertume l'envahit. Il devina aisément qui avait pu avoir une telle idée. Une telle innovation. Cela ne pouvait qu'être elle. _Elle_ qui était si brillante, si intelligente. Quel idiot il était de ne se rendre compte de toutes ses qualités qu'aujourd'hui. Non, il l'avait toujours su en faite, mais cela ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet avant. Il leva la tête et l'observa au fond du jardin avec Ginny et Ron. Elle était assise sur une balançoire qui avait été accrochée sur la branche d'un immense chêne. Ron était debout sur la planche assez large pour deux, les pieds dessus de chaque cotés de la jeune fille et s'accrochait aux cordes. Ginny était derrière eux et les balançait tandis qu'ils raient aux éclats comme des gamins, sous l'œil réprobateur de Molly qui était installée avec son mari à une table du jardin se situant à l'opposé de ce dernier. Harry tourna la tête de l'autre coté et vit Malfoy et Fred dans les airs avec leur balais respectifs à mesurer le talent de l'autre et George servant d'arbitre en bas. Le brun reporta son attention sur la personne qui hantait désormais ses pensées.

_Mmmm whatcha say.. That you only meant well ?.._

En vu de la chaleur d'été elle avait revêtu un short bleu marine et un débardeur blanc. Une allure des plus simple. Mais qui pour Harry ne l'était tellement pas. Pour le jeune homme elle resplendissait ainsi. Il l'observa éclater de rire avec le rouquin, tellement naturelle, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de la balançoire. Ces derniers avaient poussés et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ils avaient étés légèrement éclaircis par le soleil et ondulaient.

_Well of course you did.. _

En même temps comment aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte ? Ils étaient en guerre, sa connection avec Voldemort l'avait éloignée du reste. Elle l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison valable ? C'était lui qui l'avait délibérément ignoré. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre, à part elle. Quand il l'avait découvert cela l'avait assez perturbé, et depuis le brun s'isolait. De plus en plus souvent. Les autres ne comprenaient pas, Hermione le regardait d'un air inquiet et la connaissant il savait qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas savoir la raison de cet isolement. Si elle savait..

_That it's all for the best?.. Of course it is.. _

Mieux valait pour lui d'être loin de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage en le voyant la regarder d'une autre manière. Leur amitié vieille de sept ans était assez mal en point comme ça. En vérité le jeune homme avait honte, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir une telle attirance envers elle. Une telle chose était comment dire.. _malsaine_. Il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart et l'observer de loin.

« - Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens nous rejoindre ! lança Ron de l'autre bout du jardin. »

Le brun resta quelques secondes immobile, puis finalement se dirigea vers eux, oubliant ses résolutions. Il allait vraiment finir par passer pour associable. Il traversa donc le jardin. Il n'avait rarement été aussi négligé, son tee-shirt gris par dessus un jean délavé. Sans parler de ses cheveux. Fred arriva par derrière et le saisit brusquement par l'épaule, comme il le faisait souvent avec Ron. Il en avait apparemment finit de son match avec Malfoy.

« - Mon vieux tu sais pas ce que tu viens de rater, je t'assure t'aurais du voir ça. Hé, fit-il en s'adressant aux autres. Vous savez que Malfoy n'est finalement pas si nul que ça sur un balais ? Il est même plutôt doué d'après ce que j'ai vu, même si bien évidemment je reste le meilleur.

- Ta modestie t'honores, dit Drago en arrivant à son tour devant l'arbre à la balançoire. Mais je dois avouer que je vous ai toujours admirer toi et ton frère à Poudlard.

Le blond s'assis sur l'herbe et posa son balais sur celle-ci. George l'imita et Harry fit de même. Il s'assit à coté du roux en enroulant ses bras autours de ses genoux, le regard ailleurs. Ron descendit de la balançoire et vint s'asseoir à coté de son meilleur ami.

- Il a presque failli me faire tomber de mon balais, continua Fred.

- Harry lui l'aurait _vraiment_ fait tomber de son balais, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ron arrête, lui reprocha Hermione.

- Quoi c'était pas méchant ! ..Bon okey j'ai rien dit.

- Moi je suis sure Malfoy que je parviendrais à te faire tomber de ton balais en un rien de temps, fit Ginny une lueur de défit dans les yeux en observant ce dernier.

- Weasley.. je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves blessée à cause de moi, répondit Drago en tenant tête à cette dernière.

Hermione leva la tête pour regarder Ginny en riant.

- Attend un peu ce que tu vas voir, dit la rousse en arrêtant de balancer son amie.

Elle contourna cette dernière et prit le balais de Fred en ignorant les protestations de celui-ci alors que Malfoy se levait, balais en main et la suivait.

- C'était un plaisir de t'avoir connu Malfoy, lança sarcastiquement George à son adresse.

- Ta sœur ne me fait pas peur, répondit le blond qui l'avait entendu avant de suivre la dernière des Weasley.

- Fred, je pense qu'en adulte accomplis que nous sommes nous devrions aller surveiller ces deux brutes avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de grave, proposa son jumeau. »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les deux autres alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient entre eux. Cela faisait assez longtemps d'ailleurs. Depuis la fin de la guerre en faite. Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione se balançait légèrement le regard dans le vide, ses pieds nus touchant de temps à autre le sol. Harry se lassa vite de ce silence. Il se leva tandis que la jeune fille relevait la tête et fronçait les sourcils, déçue.

« - Tu rentres déjà ? Demanda Ron en signe d'étonnement.

- Il fait plus frais dedans, et puis je vais me coucher, j'ai sommeil, prétexta le brun évasif.

Sans un regard de plus il leur tourna le dos et retourna vers le terrier. Il entra dans la cuisine ou la vaisselle se faisait toute seule et ou se trouvait la mère de Ron.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Demanda cette dernière en s'avançant vers lui et posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Bon sang mais quand arrêteraient-ils tous de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était le cas..

- Je t'assure Molly, je vais très bien, fit Harry presque agacé. Je vais me coucher.

- Très bien mon petit. Bonne nuit alors. »

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out.._

_I just didn't know what to do.._

Il les monta trois à trois et en quelques secondes fut dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité de son meilleur ami. Il alla vers la fenêtre et se calla quelques instants au rebord de celle-ci, observant de nouveau le jardin. Les quelques bougies qui l'éclairait avaient disparues, il faisait vraiment sombre maintenant. Il pouvait cependant toujours voir Drago et Ginny dans les airs à se chercher l'un l'autre, Fred et George les surveillant d'en bas. Ron rentrait à l'intérieur laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière était toujours sur la balançoire à se balancer tranquillement, la tête levée pour observer les étoiles comme si rien ne pouvait venir la perturber. Le brun l'observa encore quelques instants comme il en avait tant pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, puis se détourna à contre cœur de la fenêtre et vint s'affaler de tout son long sur son lit. Il mis un bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cela aussi devenait une habitude. Par la fenêtre ouverte il pouvait entendre Ginny pousser des exclamations contre Malfoy. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tout compte fait ces deux-là. Tant mieux, pensa t-il. Tout le monde au début de l'été s'était attendu à voir cette dernière retomber dans les bras du survivant mais il n'en fut rien. La cause ? La prise de conscience qu'avait eu Harry à ce moment là et.. l'énorme gifle mentale qu'il avait reçu en ayant cette dernière.

La fin de la guerre avait été une délibération pour lui, bien évidemment. Comme pour tout le monde. Mais cela l'avait fait découvrir certaines choses. Par le biais de Ron plus précisément. Il n'aurait jamais crut cela du rouquin..

Il lui avait tout simplement ouvert les yeux. Cela s'était d'ailleurs passé dans cette chambre, lors de leur premier soir ici. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu un début de dispute car Harry était de plus en plus distant envers ces deux meilleurs amis. A l'époque il ressentait le besoin d'être seul après ce qu'il avait vécu, cependant pas autant que maintenant. Ron lui avait apparemment mal interprété ce changement, pensant qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour ses proches et le sujet avait très vite dévié sur Hermione. Harry n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'emballement du jeune homme.

_« Et Hermione alors ? _.._Harry tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as, tu en connais beaucoup toi des filles qui abandonneraient tout rien que pour te suivre dans cette chasse aux horcruxes ? Elle y a tout laissé pour toi, elle est même allée jusqu'à se faire torturer par Bellatrix ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'en mesures pas l'ampleur, elle n'a jamais hésité à te suivre à ses risques et péril, elle a toujours été là pour t'aider, même quand les autres et moi-même te tournions le dos en quatrième année elle était là ! Elle t'a toujours défendu, soutenu durant toutes ces années.. »_

Il avait tellement raison..

_« - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça Ron ? Demanda le survivant à voix basse._

_- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en pas compte, fit le roux d'un air défait.»_

Ron avait ensuite critiqué le comportement du survivant envers la jeune fille pendant la guerre, et était allé jusqu'à dire que toutes ses années la brune ne lui avait servis que pour les recherches. Harry n'avait pas supporté la remarque déplacé du roux et s'était ensuite suivis une véritable dispute, jusqu'à ce que la concernée n'entre dans la pièce pour les raisonner. Elles les avaient séparés et Ron était parti le premier, ne voulant pas lui avouer le sujet de leur dispute. Harry s'était contenté de la regarder sans rien dire. Le roux avait dormis sur le canapé du salon cette nuit là. Mais il n'était pas resté très longtemps en froid avec son meilleur ami. Les jours qui avaient suivis cette discussion était oubliée.

Il n'en avait pas été de même pour le brun. Lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire les paroles de son meilleur ami. La façon dont il avait défendu Hermione avait été étrange, comme si.. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

Harry avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il avait rarement fait dans sa jeune vie. Il avait demandé de l'aide.. à Malfoy. Seulement pour lui poser quelques questions au début mais le blond alla au delà de ce qu'Harry avait espéré. Il lui fourni le moyen de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, que le roux s'était évertué à lui cacher.

_« - Je ne les ai pas espionnés Potter ! S'exclama Drago une fois qu'il eu refermé la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Bill ou il dormait. Je suis simplement tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est toi qui veut savoir ce qu'il te cache non ?_

_- Oui, répondit le brun._

_- Alors je pense que ceci pourrait t'aider, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire ou les Weasley lui avait permis de ranger ses affaires. Il en sortit sa valise et la posa sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et Harry n'en revint pas. Le seul moyen par excellence pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.._

_- Tu te trimbales avec cette pensine avec toi ? _

_- C'est une des rares choses que j'ai pu récupérer dans le manoir de mon père après être parti, expliqua le blond._

_Le survivant lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de garder ce souvenir. Le blond n'avait pas voulu lui répondre._

_- Tu m'étonne de plus en plus Malfoy, fit Harry en contemplant la pensine en argent portant les armoiries de la famille de Drago. »_

_Le blond devait vouloir oublier beaucoup de choses pour avoir transporté cette chose avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont le survivant se préoccupait pour le moment. Il s'avança tandis que Malfoy avait sa baguette sur la tempe et s'extirpait le filament contenant le souvenir. Il déposa ce dernier dans la pensine. Harry pencha alors la tête vers la bassine en argent et y aperçut le jardin des Weasley. Vers l'étang plus précisément. Ron s'y trouvait avec.. Hermione. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur. Il atterrit derrière un buisson ou Malfoy écoutait à leur issue la conversation comme il le lui avait dit plutôt. Il n'avait pas failli à sa réputation de fouine.. _

_« - Après sept ans comment peux-tu avoir de tels doutes Hermione ? demandait Ron à cette dernière qui était debout face à l'étang tandis que son amis était assis sur l'herbe non loin derrière elle._

_- Oh je t'en pris Ronald, répondit la jeune fille agacé. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y as jamais songé ? C'est pourtant évident non ?_

_- Qu'il puisse être aussi ignorant? Certainement pas !_

_- Je n'ai pas dit ignorant ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron. Juste.. Indifférent.._

_Harry n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie avec un air pareil sur le visage. Elle semblait.. Résignée. Comme si elle jetait l'éponge._

_- Tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte j'en suis certaine, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lança-t-elle d'un air déluré en faisant un geste du bras pour désigner le terrier que l'on voyait au loin._

_De quoi diable pouvait-elle bien parler ?_

_- Il s'en fiche ! Il n'en a tellement rien à faire si tu savais ! Continua-t-elle la voix partant dans les aigues, comme si elle riait._

_Parlait-elle de lui ?_

_- Mais enfin Hermione c'est d'un ridicule ! Sur quoi peux-tu te baser pour dire de telles choses ?_

_- Je me base sur ces trois dernières années Ron ! Et encore je me demande si.._

_- Écoute c'est normal qu'Harry ai besoin de s'isoler en ce moment, éliminer Voldemort a du.._

_- Parce que nous n'avons rien ressentit nous peut-être ? Oh mais oui Ron, cette dernière année sa a vraiment été de la balle pour nous deux ! On a vraiment pris notre pied à chasser ces foutus morceaux d'âmes n'est-ce pas ?_

_Harry fut étonné d'entendre la brune parler avec autant de sarcasmes._

_- Hermione..._

_- Nous aussi on a eu notre dose, pas autant que lui mais cela ne signifie pas qu'on a tout bien supporter ! Tu ne vas pas oser affirmer le contraire._

_- D'accord mais.._

_- Pas de mais ! Y'en a même pas ! Fit cette fois t-elle en riant ouvertement._

_Elle se tourna face à l'étang, une fois calmé elle se retourna vers Ron et Harry put voir que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.. De colère ou de tristesse ? Il n'aurait su le dire, les deux sans doutes._

_- Ron sa fait assez longtemps que je pense ça._

_- Hermione si tu n'étais pas sa meilleure amie dans ce cas là alors .. _

_- Si je n'avais pas été sa meilleure amie il n'aurait jamais pu avancer.. du moins aussi vite dans ses recherches, fit-elle avec amertume, ayant perdu tout sarcasme._

_- Écoutes .._

_- Je sais .. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler, l'interrompit-elle en regardant dans le vide. _

_Elle avait plus du tout l'air aussi ironique, elle semblait désormais déboussolé._

_- Ron.., l'appela-t-elle doucement._

_Le roux releva les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais le brun n'avait vu son amie aussi perdue._

_- Ne t'es t-il jamais arrivé de te demander si Harry.. n'aurait pas parfois trop profité de mon amitié pour.. _

_- Comment peux-tu penser ça, l'interrompit le rouquin en faisant mine de chasser une mouche de la tête._

_- Te souviens-tu le nombre de fois ou je l'ai énervé ? Ce n'est pas une preuve ça à ton avis ?_

_Ron ne disait désormais plus rien. Mais ou voulait-elle en venir ? se demanda le brun toujours derrière le buisson. Hermione reprit la parole._

_- Excuse moi d'avoir des doutes après sept ans mais je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que j'ai toujours eu cette impression.. Que je lui.. Que je vous servez uniquement pour les recherches._

_C'était donc réellement ça. Lors de leur dispute, Ron en s'emportant lui avait vraiment dit ce qu'Hermione lui avait confié._

_- Regardes-toi Ron, je peux déjà voir que tu doutes à ton tour, fit la brune en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Ce qu'elle avait apparemment du mal à faire._

_Le jeune homme soupira et attira la jeune fille par la bras pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ron passe un bras par dessus son épaule et la serra contre lui._

_- Depuis combien de temps caches-tu ça ?_

_- Je me pose cette question depuis que je vous connais, avoua t-elle en regardant ailleurs. _

_- Ron.. est-ce que tu me crois ?»_

_Après cette dernière question qu'elle avait posé d'un air complètement perdu Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois extirpé du souvenir de Malfoy pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la chambre de ce dernier, qui était d'ailleurs assis négligemment à la chaise du bureau en face de la fenêtre en attendant sans doute son retour._

Le reste n'était pas à expliqué.

Au début, le brun avait été tellement en colère qu'il était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron et y était resté dedans tout le reste de la soirée. Il était furieux d'une part envers ce dernier mais avant tout envers Hermione. Le fait que la brune pouvait avoir des doutes d'une telle envergure le sidérait. La dernière fois qu'il avait été énervé à ce point contre elle remontait en cinquième année, ou son amie l'avait littéralement fait sortir de ses gongs. Cependant les circonstances l'exigeaient l'époque, il venait d'avoir une vision trompeuse de son parrain aux mains de Voldemort.

Mais elle n'avait apparemment pas compris les choses de cette manière. Elle était pourtant intelligente, elle avait du comprendre. Oui, c'était certain. Alors..

.. Elle avait douté de lui, et n'était pas venu se confier. Elle avait dissimulée tout cela en elle.. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Il était son meilleur ami, et il venait de se rendre compte « avec effarement » de ce que la jeune fille était capable de cacher aux autres. Il ne la voyait pas vraiment sous cet angle jusqu'ici.

Mais pourquoi diable lui avoir caché une telle chose ? La peur de se ridiculiser ? Elle était alors beaucoup plus réservée qu'il ne le pensait. Mais à lui enfin ! Son meilleur ami, il pensait la connaître par coeur.

Une vérité vint alors le frapper de plein fouet. Avait-elle justement autre chose d'encore plus important à lui cacher derrière tout ça ?

Il avait l'étrange conviction que oui..

Une chose en emmenant une autre le sorcier en était alors venu à se remémorer l'aide si précieuse qu'il avait toujours reçu de sa meilleure amie. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était arrivé à faire la plus part de ses actes héroïques. Et lui par moment n'avait pas été très convenable avec elle. Les doutes de cette dernière devaient être tirés de là.

La culpabilité avait vraiment commencée à s'insinuer en lui à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'Hermione avait fait n'avait jamais été dans son propre intérêt.

_I'll do anything for you.. So tell me girl.._

Peu à peu, Harry avait alors commencé à la voir sous un autre angle. Elle lui semblait différente. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. La culpabilité grandissait en lui de jour en jour, il se faisait plus distant et son entourage le remarqua.

Il la regardait de plus en plus souvent, à son insu bien entendu, il s'en voulait réellement. A un moment il essaya alors de passer à autre chose et de mettre la culpabilité de coté, mais il s'aperçut alors d'autre chose..

Il l'observait tout autant.

C'est à ce moment là que la culpabilité qui l'habitait le quitta temporairement pour faire place à de l'incompréhension. Alors là Harry n'avait plus rien compris.

La sorcière lui semblait plus rayonnante. Il la considérait plus comme la jeune femme qu'elle était. Il revoyait Hermione en première année et découvrait maintenant la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Une jeune femme.. belle. Très belle même. Ses défauts lui apparaissaient comme des qualités, tout ce qui la concernait prenait une importance considérable.

Il arriva tout de même un moment ou Harry se rendit définitivement compte de ce que voulait dire tout cela, mais alors très tardivement, et dans des circonstances atténuantes. Cette culpabilité lui avait fait commettre l'irréparable.

Elle l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Lui, Harry.. Amoureux d'_elle, Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la première de la classe_.. C'était le monde à l'envers. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que le survivant n'accepte cela ? Car il n'avait pas l'impression que cet état émotionnel se déciderait à le quitter un jour.

Là évidement son comportement avait vraiment changé, plus le temps passait et plus le brun semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il se refermait sur lui même, Hermione étant la première à s'en apercevoir. Les habitants du terrier de leur coté ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait l'agacer à ce point. Et Harry ne les aidaient pas à savoir quoi. Ils en avaient donc conclus que la guerre avait eu plus de conséquences sur lui qu'ils ne l'avaient estimés. S'ils seulement ils savaient.. A quel point il s'en voulait de ressentir ça pour sa meilleure amie. Également cette culpabilité qui se manifestait à nouveaux, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez sur la conscience. Mais malgré tout cela les mots ne sortaient pas.

_When I do with one chance.. I just gotta let you know.._

Hermione ne lui avait pas fait part de tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir dit à Ron. Et le silence se faisait encore plus pesant entre eux. Rendant l'ambiance pesante. Et c'était sa faute à lui. Uniquement.

Il fallait bien un moment ou la vérité exploserait. Il l'avait de toute évidence découvert à ses dépends ces dernières semaines. Avait-il vraiment envi que les choses continuent de cette manière, qu'il s'isole jusqu'à ce que regrets s'en suivent ? Il allait arranger ça, rétablir le malaise qui s'était creusé entre eux au fil des années. Sa célèbre détermination reprit le dessus après des semaines durant lesquelles il avait eu l'impression d'être endormis.

_I know what I did wasn't clever.. But me and you we're meant to be together.._

Ron entrant dans la chambre le fit sortir de ses pensées, et Harry fit semblant de dormir. Une fois son ami endormi, le survivant resta éveillé pendant de longues minutes à réfléchir. Il se torturait l'esprit en se demandant s'il devait faire ce dont il avait plus qu'envie à cet instant. Y aller, ne pas y aller…

Il se leva.

Il marcha lentement dans l'obscurité du couloir afin de ne réveiller personne et descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage ou se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Percy, qui était désormais occupé par Hermione.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la respiration se faisant de plus en plus irrégulière..

Complètement idiote cette idée..

_Mmmm whatcha say.. Mmm that you only meant well ?Well of course you did.._

Harry releva la tête et enclencha la poignée de la porte. Avait-il fait pour le mieux ? Certainement..

…

Le lendemain matin, Mme Weasley préparait le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille plus les quelques invités comme à l'accoutumé, alors que Fred et George arrivaient dans la cuisine en transplanant, encore en pyjama, faisant soupirer leur mère. Ginny et Hermione déjeunaient en silence et Draco regardait distraitement le journal que tenait Mr Weasley, l'air de rien. Ron et Harry arrivèrent en dernier et prirent place autours de la table à leur tour. Une fois assis Harry leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui était face à lui et lui lança un regard assez narquois, un sourire en coin. La jeune fille piqua un fard, une étrange lueur apparaissant dans ses yeux marrons qui indiquait bien la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées hier soir dans sa chambre, tard dans la nuit.

_Mmmm whatcha say.. _

Ils avaient pu éclaircir nombre de choses qu'ils se cachaient depuis longtemps. Le survivant était venu la trouver dans la chambre de Percy et .. La jeune fille de malaise se tortilla sur sa chaise en se rappelant les événements qui avaient eu lieu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais crus possibles entre eux, alors que son meilleur ami réprimait un fou rire en l'observant. La brune aurait bien continuée à la dévorer ainsi du regard si Ron ne l'avait pas brusquement sortie de ses pensées plus que plaisantes en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

«- Que celui ou celle qui me fait du pied sous la table arrête tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudainement, les deux mains posées sur la table, la mine écoeurée. »

Tout le monde autour de la table se figea comme lui et tous se regardèrent les uns les autres. Hermione, sans comprendre regarda Harry qui leva à son tour un sourcil interrogateur. Bizarrement, on entendit Malfoy émettre un grognement de douleur tout en se frottant le genoux qu'il venait de se cogner sous la table, tandis que Ginny face à ce dernier prenait une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

_Mmmm that it's all for the best?Of course it is.. _

« - Hum, sa vous direz qu'on allume la radio ? Proposa alors Fred l'air innocent, tentant de briser le silence gênant qui prenait place autour de la table. »

* * *

_La musique (Watcha Say de Jason Derulo) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.._


End file.
